Reunited
by Demily482
Summary: "She's like...9 years older than me, and amazing in bed. That woman taught me things that I'll neve-" Sean starts still staring at the woman in the bullpen. "What are you talking about? You mean you've slept with my subordinate?" Hotch asks now angry at his brother. Sean turns around. Sean is very acquainted with a woman on the team, Hotch doesn't handle it well.


**None of the crazy stuff with the Hotchner brothers happened. It takes place around season 5. I do not own anything!**

"Hello? I'm looking for my brother, Aaron Hotchner." Sean Hotchner said with a dashing smile.

"He's in his office." The lady said with a smile of her own. "But you could stick around and talk to me for a bit longer." She said. He smirked, and winked.

"Maybe later." He says. He walks past them into the bullpen. He sees Morgan, and smiles. Then he sees Reid. Then he sees, well he hasn't seen her before. She has her back turned to him, and she's leaning over. He smirks a bit. _That woman, has a fantastic ass. _He says in his head. _Please have a hot face, please have a hot face. _

"Hey princess, what are you looking for?" Derek asks walking over to her. She huffs.

"A case file, Morgan. I'm still mad at you!" She says. Sean's eyes went wide. He walked in and Morgan looks at him.

"Sean, man!" Morgan says walking up to him, and hugging him. Sean kept his focus turned toward the brunette woman standing there. She stood up in a huff and turned toward Morgan. Her eyes went wide, and she smiled.

"Sean!" She said loudly. He smiled, and walked toward her.

"Emily!" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. They separated a bit, but he keeps his arms around her waist. "What are you...wow you look good." He says. Emily smiles, and blushes a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asks Sean. He smiles, and points towards Hotch's office but doesn't get any words out.

"I...I'm...wow you look good. Did your boobs get bigger? They feel like they got bigger." He says smiling. He reaches for her, but she swats at his hands. "I missed you." He says. She smiles, and then notices everybody staring at them. Including JJ who came out of her office to see the commotion.

"I..." She pulls away from him, but keeps her hand on his arm. "I missed you too." She says quietly. "You never answered my question, what are you doing here?" Emily asks. He shrugs.

"I came here to see my brother. Do you work in the same department as him?" Sean asks. "Aaron. Aaron Hotchner." He says. Emily's eyes went wide.

"Oh. You're...you...you're Hotch's...but...I..." Emily was at a loss for words. He was Hotch's brother. Sean was Hotch's...she had to sit down. It all made sense now. She had never put together the fact that Sean had a brother named Aaron. After all, Sean's last name was Baker...at least it was when she met him. When he was a bartender working for her mother. When he told her his age and she cringed knowing she was at least 9 when she was born. Then her smile when he told her he really didn't give a shit. He made her laugh, and smile, and cry. She missed him a lot. She hadn't seen him since after Doyle. She hadn't seen him since she first started working in DC with the Agency. He was Hotch's brother.

"Sean! What a pleasant surprise." Hotch said with a smile. Sean left Emily's side to go see his brother. She sat down quickly. _Oh my God, you slept with your bosses brother. _She thinks to herself.

"Aaron! Nice to see you brother. You didn't tell me you had the most beautiful woman in the world working in your building." Sean said as they moved into Hotch's office. Hotch closed the door, and gave a curious look at Sean.

"Who?" Hotch asks curiously. He had met JJ and Garcia before so he must be talking about Emily. "Are you talking about Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Emily Prentiss. I knew her a long time ago. God, she got even more beautiful." Sean says looking through the blinds at Emily who had aged backwards.

"How do you two know each other?" Hotch asks curiously.

"We used to...well we used to date." Sean said. Hotch let out a small laugh.

"She's like...10 years older than you." Hotch says. Sean smiles.

"She's like...9 years older than me, and amazing in bed. That woman taught me things that I'll neve-" Sean starts still staring at the woman in the bullpen.

"What are you talking about? You mean you've slept with my subordinate?" Hotch asks now angry at his brother. Sean turns around.

"What?" Sean asks turning around. "She was a willing participant! I didn't even know she was your subordinate. It was like ten years ago!" Sean says.

"Well, you won't be fooling around with her anymore." Hotch says. Sean rolls his eyes.

"Why not? I missed her. I want her. I can have her if she wants me too." Sean says.

* * *

"Hey Em, what was that? How did you and Sean known each other?" Morgan asks as Emily stares up into the office.

"I...we were a...we used to date a long time ago." Emily says. "A really long time ago." Emily says.

"How long ago?" Derek asks now curious.

"Um, it was about...10 years ago. Right after I...moved to DC again." She whispered. They were in a relationship right after the stuff with Doyle ended. She moved back, and met with her mother. She met him, had a little bit of a good time before going off and being serious again. He was fun, and loved working for her mother. Loved working for Emily too. That was the most she had visited her mother in years. She even remembers the fight it had brought on. She could still hear her mother's voice. _Emily, you are far too old to be messing around with men younger than you. _Emily shrugged it off. The age difference was there, she knew, but it didn't stop her. He was amazing, and much more mature for a man his age.

"Really? Isn't he like...15 years younger than you?" Derek asks. Emily wads up some paper and throws it at Derek's head.

"No! He's nine years younger than I." Emily corrects.

"Still makes you a cougar." Derek says. Emily's eyes widen.

"I'll have you know, Sean's very mature in different ways." Emily says. Derek's eye brows raise. "He's more experienced in certain areas, and I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that." Derek scoffed, and turned around moving back to his paperwork.

"I'll remember that princess." Derek says. Emily smiles a bit then turns to Hotch's office. She can see Sean through the blinds, and he's smiling at her. Just then he comes out of the office, and down the stairs.

"Sean, come back here. I'm not done talking to you!" Hotch yelled. He walked over to Emily, and leaned toward her.

"You should meet me at our old place tonight, say nine o'clock?" He asks. She smirks, and nods. He kisses her cheek, and walks out.

"Sean!" Hotch says walking toward him. Emily sighed. "I told you that I didn't want you dating one of my subordinates." Hotch says. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Why not? I like her. We have history." Sean whispers back. Emily pretends not to hear them, and she keeps on working.

"I wouldn't call it much of a history." Hotch says. Sean rolls his eyes.

"So what if we didn't exactly go on dates or anything?" Sean whispered. "It was still something, and I liked that something. It's her choice." Sean says before walking out. Emily sighed and pondered what she had heard. Should she be meeting him tonight? What if that ended badly? What if Hotch found out? Not like it's any of his business or anything.

**Will she go? Or won't she go? I'd love reviews please.**


End file.
